


Drafts, Scenes, and Other Such Nonsense

by avalonrb1214



Series: My FF VII Compilation [1]
Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: BigBrother!Sephiroth, Character Development, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Me indulging myself, One Shot, Original Character-centric, Pre-Canon, Terrible Tagging, attempts at humor, terrible title
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 15:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalonrb1214/pseuds/avalonrb1214
Summary: I have so many ideas for little scenes and bigger ones down the road that it's interfering with my ability to actually write this damn story. So, these are basically going to me word vomiting to make space for the things I want to write. May or may not end up being incorporated into the story.





	Drafts, Scenes, and Other Such Nonsense

"Genesis..." I whined, causing the man to shift his attention from my neck to look at me from under his lashes.

"Yes?" His breath over my skin started a series of shivers. 

"We've got to go." Even as I spoke, my head tipped further back, pleading for more contact. Genesis granted my body's wishes, gently dragging the tips of his fingers over my throat.

"Your brother will kill me if I keep you any longer." I chuckled when I saw Genesis bite back a growl.

"Angie and I could help you defend yourself," I offered, pitching my voice higher and hanging off his arm to accentuate my apparent youth, trying to pry his increasingly rarer laughter from him. It worked.

"I'll need his help fending you off," he countered, laughing as he attempted to drag me to Lazard's office, "Oi, Angeal! Come get this little monster off of me!"

There was no need. As soon as I saw the fellow SOLDIER member, I ran to him and tried to tackle him. Key word: tried.

"There appears to be a monster on your back," Sephiroth noted, walking up behind our tiny group.

"I can barely feel it, so it must be a tiny one." I started squeaking with indignation at the name-calling. I could feel the vibrations from Angeal's contained laughter, "Or maybe a fairy in disguise." That made me blush, and I buried my face between his shoulder blades before anyone else noticed. Maybe I'll just take a small rest while waiting for my face to return to normal. Just a few moments...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alexia," my older brother's voice broke through my nap, "Alexia, you slept through the whole briefing." That woke me up better than any alarm ShinRa has ever provided me with. I sat straight up and almost fell off Angeal's back.

"Aw crap! Was Lazard mad?" Sephiroth smiled one of his not-smiles as he helped me get my feet on the ground.

"I think he was distracted by Genesis' yawning," I sniggered as I glanced back at my lover, face buried in  _Loveless_ as usual, "Did you two get  any sleep last night?"

"Well, we were both curious about what sort of mission would require all four of us, and that curiosity turned to frustration, which led to..." I trailed off, refusing to go any further.

"And in the end, you never even found out what the mission is," Sephiroth gently teased.

"You're not going to tell me what it is, are you?"

"Not on your life." I whimpered and glanced back at Genesis. He didn't have a quote from his beloved epic waiting for me, but the smug look on his face told me I would get nothing from him. I looked forward at Angeal's back. Angeal was nice. Angeal was fair. Angeal would help me, right?

"Angie..."

Angeal glanced back and responded with a completely straight face, "Next time, choose who you drool on a little more carefully."

"I don't drool!" I gasped, feeling mortified. Of course Angeal would hang me using him as a pillow over my head. "Please Angeal! I want to know!"

"Don't worry too much about it," Sephiroth said, placing a hand on my head, "It's actually a very boring assignment."

"I still want to know." The whine in my voice hadn't left, but the fight was gone.

"Don't worry love," Genesis murmured, gently pulling me from a reluctant Sephiroth and into his own arms, "I promise, your curiosity will soon be fully satisfied." I pouted before relenting and trying to relax into him. I couldn't, though. There was nothing different physically, but the chemistry between us had changed at some point.

I didn't let myself think about it too much.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hell," I whispered, "I'm dead and this is hell." I was standing backstage a huge platform ShinRa set up. Apparently the old codger wasn't happy with the number of people signing up for the military, especially SOLDIER. So, he pulled us First-Classes back to make publicity rounds.

"It's not all bad," Angeal tried to comfort me from behind, "At least you don't have to do much talking while you're with me." I leaned back against my best friend, knowing full well he might let me drop to the floor. Thankfully, all he did was grunt in annoyance at my antics, "You're acting like a child you know."

"That's what you get for always babying me," I frowned as I watched Genesis and Sephiroth wrapping up their own speeches, "It's not fair that you guys got all the charisma. Actually, you three got all the good stuff, didn't you? I can't even fight properly." I looked up with a small smile, expecting him to have appreciated the joke at my expense. Instead, my eyes met his in time to register the darkness he was struggling to lock away.

"If you say so. Now, we've got a speech to give!" Angeal gently steered me by my shoulders and I didn't fight it. I hated to admit it, but the darkness in his eyes, and even his voice just now, it...

It terrified me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I never want to give a speech again!" I yelled, belly-flopping onto the couch longways in our hotel suite. Not the penthouse, but ShinRa was sparing no expense when it came to making sure his precious First-Classes were comfortable.

"Then I suppose you'll be happy to find out we'll be doing interviews from now on instead." Sephiroth's voice cut into my ranting and raving into the cushions. I looked up to see him wearing his normal half-amused not-smile.

"Please tell me you're kidding," I begged, already knowing he wasn't.

"That wouldn't exactly be in-character for me, would it?" Sephiroth replied, gesturing for me to move so he could sit, which I did. Then I sprawled back over his lap.

"Old man ShinRa is just getting tired of life, isn't he?" I muttered darkly, curling around him as best I could. Sephiroth started stroking my dark gold hair, probably startled by my mood.

"Gloves," I said as one of his claws got snagged. Sephiroth obliged, indulgent amusement shining in his mako-green eyes. While his left hand continued where it left off, I pulled his right hand away so I could play with it.

I loved my brother's hands. They were too long and calloused to be feminine, too thin and delicate looking to be masculine, and all predatory grace. Just like the man himself.

"You know Angeal and Genesis will be dropping by any minute now, right?"

"So?" 

"You're acting like a child."

"I'm always acting like a child."

Sephiroth sighed and shifted my body so he was cradling me instead, "What's wrong?"

I sighed right back and dropped his hand, " It's Genesis. And Angeal, I guess, a little bit. Ever since Genesis was injured, they've been changing. I'm worried they're slipping away." I didn't say anything about the things I'd noticed about him, the way he would distance himself more, and, when he was present, his tendency to try and spoil me with attention. I didn't say a word about how worried I was my big brother was leaving me behind.

His face went blank, the normal response when I did or said something he wasn't sure how to react to. He just held me tighter, and I wondered if he still managed to hear what I hadn't told him. I held him right back, and we stayed that way until our friends came.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism will always be welcome, but comments that were written to be hurtful will either be deleted or ignored, depending on how lazy I'm feeling.  
> (*^_^*)  
> Have a nice day!


End file.
